Desperately Seeking Kitty
by didgeridork
Summary: Shay and Dawson have been dating for two weeks, but things aren't going as well as either of them had hoped. Shay/Dawson pairing, with Shay/Severide and Dawson/Severide friendship.


_First Chicago Fire fanfic! Shay/Dawson pairing, with Shay/Severide and Dawson/Severide friendship. This is only the first part of what will hopefully be a long, multi-chapter fanfic. Expect romance and angst, as well as graphic smut down the line. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Desperately Seeking Kitty - Chapter 01**

Kelly Severide sat at the kitchen counter, hunched purposefully over his cereal as he listened for the telltale sign of feet descending the apartment's spiral staircase. He was only on his third spoonful of Corn Flakes when the expected sound began to resonate throughout the loft. Forcing himself not to turn around, he let whomever had woken up first approach him on their own time. It's not like they would just skip out the front door without coming to him first. This was a tradition of sorts - ever since his coworkers had begun shacking up two weeks ago. Still, without turning around, Severide judged the less than enthusiastic footfalls as Gabriela Dawson's, and on habit, he began to pour the woman her own bowl of cereal. "Rough night?" he asked as the paramedic took the stool next to his and dramatically threw her upper body over the counter-top, pressing her face into the faux marble as she moaned in discontent.

Dawson closed her eyes as the coolness of the counter soothed her flushed skin. She hadn't showered yet, and her body was still coated in a fine layer of sweat from her and Shay's joint activities the night before. "Fuck you..." she groaned in annoyance at her friend, though happily allowed him to continue rubbing her back once he'd started their usual morning routine. "Why do I do this to myself?" she asked into the side of her outstretched arm, her voice muffled and mostly aimed at herself. Her and Severide had already had this discussion at least a dozen times, yet every night when she lay down with Shay, nothing ever changed. "Do you think she'd get the hint if I threw the damn thing out?"

This time her question _was_ aimed at her friend, and he took a few moments to think about it before answering, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Shay's closet is a full on X-rated toy store. You might be throwing quite a lot away before you finally force her... um, hand..." Severide laughed when the girl stretched out next to him half snorted, half chuckled, and begun shaking her head. "Besides, you may end up regretting purging her erotic toy chest once the two of you..." He gestured with the hand he had been rubbing her back with, even though, due to her current prostrate position, she wasn't actually able to see what he was doing. She could guess though, and going on her gross assumption, she groaned all the same.

"Yeah, well, if that were the case then we probably wouldn't work out in the long run," Dawson responded, finally pulling herself into an upright position and settling back onto the stool. She grabbed the cereal bowl her teammate had poured and began to shove spoonfuls of the now soggy flakes into her mouth. Why did this have to be so damn complicated? Weren't things supposed to be _less_ complicated when there were no cocks involved? Or maybe that was the problem, since there technically still were... "How has no one written a book about this yet? Am I really the only straight girl out there desperately seeking pussy? I mean, fucking A... If I wanted to be pounded into all night by a half dressed, eye contact avoidant lover, than I may as well have stuck to dating guys!"

Severide nearly choked on his mouthful of corn flakes, his male mind unable to halt the process of graphically devising the entire scenario from start to end. Even though he had no interest in either of his coworkers sexually, the base concept of two girls getting their disco stick on all night still did something to him. Shifting awkwardly on his stool, he resolved to keep any potentially inappropriate comments to himself, no matter how badly they wanted to come out. Thank God it was just the two of them, and not the entire fire house. As respectful as the guys tried to be of Shay and Dawson's sudden and somewhat scandalous relationship, some bait was just too juicy and delicious to ignore. And the last thing either girl needed was someone like Otis making a crude comment on their progressively worsening lesbian fail-sex.

Luckily, before too much time had passed, and he was _forced_ to make a comment of some kind, the previously steady sound of the upstairs shower ceased, signaling it was time for Dawson to skip out before things got even _more_ awkward. Keeping his mouth occupied with his spoon, Severide watched in growing sympathy as Dawson hurriedly finished her breakfast and then went about collecting her bag and shoes from where she usually left them by the front door. "You want me to say something?" he asked, same as he did ever morning around this time in the paramedic's frantic retreat. As expected, the woman shot him a 'look', and adamantly shook her head. On cue, he held his hands up in front of him, palms facing the girl in the universal sign of backing off. Not that he wanted to back off, but he also didn't want to push the girl into something she wasn't emotionally ready to handle. Dawson may have _thought_ she wanted Shay's lady bits, but talking the talk, and walking the walk were two entirely different things.

"See you at the station," Dawson nodded at Severide as she finally got her stuff together and yanked open the front door, car keys already out and in hand. He gave her a brief, noncommittal wave in response, and she rolled her eyes at him before quickly stepping out into the hallway and firmly slamming the door shut behind her.


End file.
